The work machine has, for example, an internal combustion engine serving as a power generation source for generating power for driving or generating power for operating a work instrument. For example, diesel engine (hereinafter referred to as an engine as necessary) is used as the internal combustion engine. For example, a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as a technique for controlling an engine of a work machine.